


Canvas vs. Paper

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes canvas is not enough.





	Canvas vs. Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-02-16 12:11pm to 12:24pm

Yukimura Seiichi loved art.

He knew all the great masters and had more than a few pictures of his most beloved originals at home.

He also loved to paint with his own hands. Not like the masters but passably enough to catch an eye or two during school exhibitions.

There was one subject he was particularly good at though. Something the masters he admired had not painted: Bodies. 

Yukimura loved to paint bodies. It was the only time when he would completely loose himself in his work. 

While still being hospitalized he had at first tried with books. Medical books were really bad for beginners apparently. But he hadn't given up and - after much studying during practice - decided to try himself at real person painting: His team.

By now he had an almost complete collection of all the regulars, except one: Sanada.

To Yukimura Sanada was perfection personified but it was so hard to capture it on canvas.

The display of those perfect muscles when they stretched and then relaxed again.

Maybe he could try capturing that on paper so the colors wouldn't take away the edges.

Yukimura had gotten so hard at the thought alone that he prohibited himself from thinking about anything along those lines for at least forty-eight hours. He didn't even get through the morning of the same day.

Sanada had showered when Yukimura arrived at school. Without a curtain.

Yukimura had mentally fallen to his knees and thanked whoever was up there that Sanada had apparently not heard him enter.

Pen and paper had quickly been acquired and Yukimura started to draw.

Sanada remained under the spray, obviously enjoying the warmth as well as the calm the place provided before their team arrived to wrack havoc. 

Putting the last finishing touches onto his work, Yukimura looked up to find the spray still going strong and Sanada still not having turned.

Packing up as silently as possible Yukimura walked backwards towards the exit, slipping quietly outside with his bag clutched safely in his arms.

This particular paper would become the pride of his collection and he knew just where to put it. 

He just hoped he could sleep again after hanging it up.


End file.
